


Clea's last summer

by Kurowaza



Category: Kirara Fantasia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowaza/pseuds/Kurowaza
Summary: Clea wants to relax after having to take care of every young girl in town, she decides to go to the beach one last time before summer is over.





	Clea's last summer

Summer was almost over and Clea was exhausted, despite her looks she's one of the oldest in her group of friends, so she became a dependable big sister for everyone while at the same time keeping up with her job. Two of her friends are older than her but they are even busier with their work, so they have no time to be giving advice to anyone.

Clea remembered she finally rested for a bit when she went to the beach 2 weeks ago with everyone, she wanted to go back so badly but the beach was empty now. “I suppose I can have fun by myself.” She figured.

At the beach, Clea played with the sand, she was wearing a two piece pink bikini full of ribbons and frills, she caught the eye of plenty of girls last time she wore it even though she didn't realize it, but now she had the whole beach for herself.

Clea didn't know, but the reason everyone went to her for advice was not only because she was older than them, but because she was the perfect combination of cute and sexy, and her swimsuit emphasized her attractive body even more than her usual clothes. She was so fixated in the sand she didn’t notice there was someone close coming towards her.

"Come little one, come to me" A woman began singing, beckoning the girl. "Let the rhythm of the music guide your body...walk to the beat..." She said and plays her flute. Her singing and her flute began to put the girl in a blissful trance.

Clea suddenly heard a song coming from somewhere, what a beautiful song she thought, even if she disagreed with the lyrics, she wasn't little, she only looked little. Either way the song was relaxing.

The woman giggled and continued singing and playing the hypnotic song.

Clea smiled slowly becoming entranced, her thoughts started slipping away the more she listened to the song while spirals appeared in her eyes. It took a bit of time for the song to settle inside her head, but when it did she obeyed the words without hesitation and started walking towards the music, arms outstretched and with a bit of drool dripping from her mouth.

"Sway your hips to the rhythm....tap your feet to the beat of the music as you walk...you love this music...it's catchy...rhythmic and so blissful~" She sang, playing the flute more. Every word would echo in Clea's mind, and this powerful music deepened the cute girl's trance.

"Blissful..." Clea repeated as she walked moving her cute butt from side to side, her lewd hips becoming more and more alluring with each step, the spiral in her eyes intensifying every second with the rhythm of the song, until she reached the source of the music.

The woman giggles as she sees her sexy little hypno-toy walking up to her. The spirals in her eyes were absolutely adorable, and the way her hips swayed was very sexy. Being fully aware of the state the cute girl was in, she asks the cutie, "You love being hypnotized, don't you?"

"Am I hypnotized?" Clea asked cutely. "The only thing I know is that I’m addicted to what I'm feeling right now, so submissive I feel like a slave, all my thoughts and worries are gone, I must obey every command you give me, it's a wonderful feeling being your toy..." She explained while dancing her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"Hmhmhm, that's a good girl" She said and watched the girl's hips as she dances to the music. Somehow as she danced, the music would seem more and more rhythmic. "Hmhmhm, you're being such a good girl... keep dancing to the music my adorable little toy~"

"Adorable?" If Clea could feel embarrassed, she would. Being called adorable by someone so sexy feels amazing. "I am a... good girl..." In her trance, she loved the praise, she drooled a bit more as her butt moved like a pendulum to the rhythm of the song.

"Yes, you are so adorable, shaking that cute little butt for me. You love this music so much. Why don't you come home with me?" She asked, loving the sight of Clea’s tempting body.

"Of course, you don't need to ask, just order me and I'll obey..." Clea replied quickly. "But I have a question, how should I call you?"

The woman smiled at Clea and picked her up. "From now on, you will refer to me as Mama." She said, petting the girl.

"I am Mama's sex slave..." Clea said with a smile. "I am Mama's sex toy..." The petting made her happy.

She smiles and carries the girl to a nearby beach hut. With it getting late, Mama decides to out the cutie to sleep. "Alright my adorable little toy, it's time to sleep~ How would you like for me to sing you to sleep~?"

"I'd love to hear you sing."

Mama begins to twirl her fingers, creating some relaxing music, while her other hand pets Clea's head. She then began to softly sing for the little cutie. "My helpless Clea, how little you know... adorably sweet and found all alone. But you are in luck, you have been saved, let Mama show you, her subtle little ways~"

The lyrics of the song made her feel safe, Mama saved her and she loved her unconditionally. "Show me... Mama..."

Mama pets the young girl some more before laying her on her lap, continuing her song. But something else happened. As she sang, her eyes began to be filled with spiral rings of purple, green, black, and red. "The panther is tired, the wolves are all asleep they won't take you away from your Mama's grasp... let me keep you close, let me keep you near... when you are close to Mama you can sleep without fear~"

The girl enjoyed the touch, she enjoyed the closeness and body contact, while all her fears were slipping away the colorful spirals reflected on Clea's eyes. "Pretty... pretty... colors..."

Mama giggled as the clueless girl was getting sleepier and sleepier. "Stay with me, you'll become mine, obey me for all of time~ Stay with me, never leave my side. Trust in me, and shut your tired eyes~

"I'm yours... I don't have free will..." Clea declared with a delighted face and colorful spirals in her eyes. "Stay forever... never leave... trust..." And with that she closed her tired spiraling eyes waiting for the next morning when her Mama will play with her again.

"Sweet dreams Clea." Mama said, rocking the sleeping girl.

* * *

The next morning Clea wakes up, no longer hypnotized, she was a bit disappointed because she remembers the last thing she did was giving away her free will and how good it felt, but now she woke up and she can think rationally again and make her own decisions. There is something different though, she isn’t hypnotized but she still belonged to Mama, the brainwashing was permanent now, she was still totally attached to her. Mama was outside on her porch, relaxing on a chair, waiting for Clea to wake up, knowing about Clea's new mindset.

"Good morning, Mama." Clea says cheerfully, ready for a new day of bonding with her Mama, her mind was clear now that she realized she belongs to Mama, everything else in life didn't matter anymore, her job and friends are gone from her life, now she only cares about Mama and her songs. "What are we having for breakfast? And can I listen to your music again?"

"Oh good morning my little Clea." She said with a smile, petting the little cutie. "I have some fried eggs on a plate in the kitchen for you. Then after you eat, I can play all the music you want~"

While eating Clea noticed she was still wearing her swimsuit but she didn't care, these are her only clothes now. "Thanks for the meal." Said the cute girl after eating her breakfast. Then she went and embraced her Mama from behind. "Can you play something for me now?"  
  
"Of course, I love seeing those cute little hips shake and shimmy to my beat~" She said and twirls both of her fingers in rhythm to the music she created. The music was powerful hypnotic tribal music "Dance to the music, dear~" She said, watching Clea.

There it is, the feeling Clea was addicted to, when she wasn't hypnotized she just didn't feel right anymore, but now the tribal music was invading all her senses and the thrilling sense of losing control of her mind and body was back, the spirals were back, the instruments moved her body for her against her will, she wasn't in control anymore, Mama was, and this was the best, if she could she would stay hypnotized forever. "Dance... dance... shake and shake to the beat... hehe..." Clea also enjoyed showing off her body to her Mama. The hypnosis made so many things clear in her brain, hehe, well she always was a lesbian before the hypnosis, but now she was a shameless lesbian, it was great.

"That's a good girl, shake it for me my little toy~ Shake and shimmy to the beat~ Let the music guide you~ This wonderful catchy, and rhythmic music."

"Wonderful music..." The spirals intensify in Clea eyes, as she would fall deeper and deeper under the trance, as she dances to this wonderful jungle tribal music. "Wonderful feeling... guides me..." Clea was a toy again, the music programmed her moves, she knew exactly how to dance to tribal music but she wasn't dancing by herself, everything was done by the blissful music. The exotic dance accentuated her meaty thighs exposed by her swimsuit.

"I think we should build you a wardrobe... So you can have a variety of sexy outfits~" She said as she continued to create the music. "I'm thinking you would look sexy in a jungle girl bikini...A leopard printed bikini for my cute little hypno toy...wouldn't that look sexy on you~?" She asked Clea.

"I don't see myself as sexy, Mama..." Said Clea even though she was extremely sexy. "But that bikini is one of the hottest ideas I've ever heard... And it's perfect for this dance... I'm sure even someone like me would look attractive in it... And if I can be more desirable for Mama, then I'm happier..." She concluded.

She giggles and creates a wardrobe in the hut. "Let's change your outfit now my little jungle girl~" She stopped playing her music and takes Clea to the wardrobe.

Clea shamelessly removed her swimsuit piece by piece, giving a good view of her female naked parts to Mama, and then put on her new jungle girl bikini, the print accentuating her chest. "Do you like it?" She tried to pose seductively for Mama, a bit awkwardly because she had never done it before.

"Oh my, don't you look sexy, my little jungle girl~" Mama said before giving a smile. "I think I have the perfect song for you to dance to~"

Mama began to twirl her fingers again to create hypnotic music. It was more tribal jungle music, but this song was more catchy and rhythmic than the last. "I call this song, Jungle Girl".

"Am I really sexy? How much are you attracted to me, Mama?" Asked the jungle girl excited by the fact that Mama found her sexy, as she started dancing intensely to the music without her having any control at all, she became a slave to the rhythm, she swayed strongly and spun her body around Mama, the loud beat made her movements more naturally seductive, making her body erotically jiggle.

Mama lifted Clea up and began to give her a deep kiss on the lips.

This is exactly what Clea wanted. Clea loves Mama even more now because she immediately realized what she was asking for. The jungle girl deepened the kiss using her tongue and pressing her petite body on Mama's, the kiss lasted until she was out of breath.

Mama breaks the kiss and holds the girl close on her lap. "I love you, my little jungle girl." She says rubbing the cutie’s butt.

"I love you too... Mama..." The entranced girl said resting her face on Mama's chest and shaking her butt on Mama's hands to feel the rubs even better. As Mama's hypno toy, there is no better reward than getting her love reciprocated.

Deeply hypnotized, with the spiral in her eyes stronger than ever, Clea enjoys her new life as Mama’s sex slave and toy.

The end.


End file.
